


Happy birthday Kou (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

by Darkdorkchan (Raburabusama)



Series: Birthday boy Kou [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Sex, disgusting fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raburabusama/pseuds/Darkdorkchan
Summary: ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴ Hey psst, can interest you in some more KouBaru? But this time with a lot more words, a lot more fluff and actual sex? aka. a straight continuation of Kou’s birthday drabble I posted in January, so this will make more sense if you read that first!
Relationships: Mukami Kou/Sakamaki Subaru
Series: Birthday boy Kou [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681579
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Happy birthday Kou (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*✲ﾟ*｡⋆

”Shut the window after you.”  
Ruki’s tone was so matter of fact it should’ve not made Subaru flinch as much as it did. Kou had just pulled him into the dining room from the moonlit garden, through one of the tall windows and he was kicking his white boots off from his feet. Suddenly, Subaru’s face felt very hot, but despite himself he too stepped out of his boots.  
Ruki wasn’t even sparing him a glance, but tidying the party table with the help of his youngest brother. Still, he made a flight reaction spark within Subaru, the embarrassment of being so seen by the whole of his rival family jostled his insides. Kou’s fingers grabbed his more firmly, as if sensing his sudden need to be anywhere but here.

”Yeah, yeah~” Kou replied with singsong cheeriness, yanking Subaru deeper into the room and cutting off his escape. Should he say something? He had no idea. Yuuma was lounging on the sofa and his face split into such a wide, knowing grin when their eyes met, that Subaru briefly pondered just smashing through the window to flee.

”Right this way, Subaru-kun~!” Kou was dragging him away from them, deeper into the mansion. Belatedly he realised their fingers had been entangled the whole time. Up on display. A wordless sound of indignation escaped him as the heavy dining room doors finally separated them from the rest of the Mukami family.

”Huh? Something wrong?” Kou asked over his shoulder, blinking, and then going ”oh” under his breath.

”Don’t worry about them! I invited you after all!” He beamed. He was leading Subaru up a wide stair.

”That’s not the problem.” Subaru managed, under his breath.

”Worrying about me, are you?” Kou’s voice was suddenly low, full of knowledge, eyes glittering in the dimly lit hallway. Like a cat about to pounce, something within Subaru jolted again. He didn’t want to flee anymore, and they stopped in front of a black door similar to many others on the same hallway. He didn’t have a reply for Kou, so the smiling blonde pulled him into what surely was… his bedroom.

”You took such a sweet old time getting here we’re skipping cake.” Kou drawled, the door clicking shut behind him. ”And going straight to dessert.”

Subaru turned back on his heel, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Especially after everything that had transpired between the two of them in the past few months, but somehow Kou’s words ripped another embarrassing reaction out of him.

”But your brothers!” weakly he protested. The knowledge of them and their sharp ears being in the vicinity of everything Kou was planning made his cheeks burn. Kou was unfazed, stepping past him to turn on his CD player. A slow, languid jazz poured out of the speakers, not too loud but loud enough.

”Satisfied?” with a teasing tilt of his eyebrows Kou slowly danced back to him, each graceful movement advertising the thousands of hours he had put into practicing. Suddenly worrying about the others was vastly less important than what was approaching him. Kou wound his fingers back with Subaru’s, smiling all soft.

”Dance with me” he whispered, only a breath’s width away from Subaru.

”I-I only know… traditional dancing.” Subaru confessed, eyes averting even when Kou kept moving so mesmerizingly. He laughed but it was not a mocking one.

”I can do that!” He lifted Subaru’s right hand to his shoulder, spinning him along to some very out of tune waltz. It was stupid, made him smile, as they alternated the leading role, dancing slowly around Kou’s room. A warmth he had maybe never before known spread within Subaru. Their noses bumped when both sought the lips of the other in unison. Kou let out a soft little laugh, it sank into Subaru’s chest like a healing salve, as their lips found each other. They kept moving to the music lazily.  
Subaru felt Kou’s calves bump to the edge of his bed, and he lost his balance. Kou let himself fall onto its neatly made plain of sheets (that had to be Ruki, Kou was barely tamed chaos that would never stop to make his bed unless some force on the level of a natural disaster compelled him) and took Subaru with him. Awkwardly he managed to avoid falling flat on top of Kou, but it was close.

The scene before him gave him pause. Kou was lying on his side, fingers still meshed with his, a taunting smile on his lips. With all the flowers still around his neck, but at least he had lost that silly hat somewhere. Subaru’s hand, the one that had been on Kou’s shoulder, slid lower to Kou’s waist. He stretched all cat-like, enjoying the touch. It incited Subaru to run his palm again against the soft fabric of Kou’s garish pink favourite shirt.  
Kou’s free hand rose to brush off the white strands of hair hiding his right eye, like he wanted to see all of Subaru. And Kou didn’t flinch or turn away, but instead looked straight into him, with those day-sky blue eyes of his, one of which was lost. The knowledge was a stab into his chest as Kou’s soft finger tips caressed his cheek.

“Nee~” he meowed at him, mischief back in his half lidded eyes. He truly was a cat. “Aren’t you going to wish me a happy birthday?”   
Subaru scoffed, but his hand kept moving. “Shut up.” And he bent over to shut that annoying mouth right up before Kou had the chance to retort. His hand kept petting Kou, movements going wider as the feeling of the other boy’s languid pressing up against his palm was very pleasant indeed.

He gasped when his fingers accidentally brushed skin. Kou’s undershirts had ridden up. Kou let out another, louder moan, the soft tip of his tongue slipping out to steal that gasp straight from Subaru’s lips. He loved Kou’s moans, he wanted more of them. Grunting he deepened the kiss, hand roaming deeper under Kou’s loose shirt. His skin was silky soft and still felt a bit warm under his cool fingers, it was exhilarating. Kou’s fingers tangled into his hair pulling Subaru closer, and just to spite the birthday boy he resisted for a bit only allowing their mouths and his hand questing under Kou’s shirt to touch.

Kou let out an absolutely adorable growl of rage, nibbling his lips and tongue with his sharp fangs. Subaru still wanted more, so he let out a mocking chuckle just to rile Kou up, but suddenly Kou’s leg curled around his waist, and he was hoisted on top of Kou. The blonde underneath him coiled his other leg around Subaru’s waist, pulling him flush against him. Subaru got a lot more of Kou than he had just then bargained for, he let out a bit too loud of a moan himself as his quickly hardening dick rubbed against Kou’s groin, and he felt a similar situation inside Kou’s pants. He rocked against Kou, pressing himself harder against his rapidly rousing erection.

His lips started making their way down, to Kou’s throat. It felt queer to kiss his neck when no agitated pulse raced beneath his skin, still Kou was breathing hard so he knew he was doing something right. Oh, how he wanted to sink his fangs to Kou’s slender neck, pulse or no. He ran his sharp fangs against that inviting skin, feverishly wondering how a half blooded vampire tasted like.

“Easy there big boy.” Kou’s both hands were suddenly around his head and he forced Subaru to lift it enough to look him in the eye. Subaru’s fangs were still out, still hungry. 

“I’m not going to let you just bite me like that _on my birthday!_ ” his tone was back to that annoying teasing. Subaru’s growl rumbled in his chest, against Kou’s ribs.

“Why? You might like it” he sneered, rolling his hips hard against Kou’s. It made the boy under him moan rather satisfyingly.

“Ahhn, true,” he admitted, and Subaru wasted no time in diving back down to run the sharp tips of his fangs tantalizingly against Kou’s stilled jugular.

“ _BUT!_ ” Kou continued, unyielding “I think I’m going to save that treat for later. Like, say, your birthday.” Kou had forced Subaru’s head back up from his neck, and his breath hitched just a bit at the last two words. Kou was smiling like the cat who got the canary, revelling in the soft pink that crept on Subaru’s cheeks, without a shred of shame in him. He winked, pushing Subaru higher until he was kneeling between Kou’s thighs.

“Take off the shirt, present.” Subaru shot him a dirty look at the nickname but obediently shrugged off his black jacket, leaving only his dark grey shirt. The one with a neckline low enough it had made Kou go all “ _Hey, baby what have we got here~?_ ” the first time he got to feast his eyes on that fine as fuck cleavage.

“No rush.”

Subaru just grunted, grabbing the hem of his shirt, but he did lift it slowly, revealing the white expanse of his belly bit by bit. Kou couldn’t keep his paws off that splendid piece of work, of course. Sighing he ran his hand reverently on that porcelain skin, it was pale enough to make his skin look tanned in comparison. Kou’s fingers trailed after the ascending hem, until Subaru revealed his rosy pink nipples. They looked positively tasty so Kou just had to take a little nibble.

Subaru let out a startled noise, still inside his shirt, when Kou’s tongue suddenly lapped his chest, circling one rapidly stiffening bud with his tongue only to suck it into his mouth. The appreciative _mmmnnhh_ Kou let out was nigh pornographic, as was the hard twist his shameless fingers gave the other.

Nothing beat how obscenely good it felt, though, despite himself Subaru found himself moaning and wrapping his now freed arms around Kou’s head to keep him there. The shirt flew somewhere already forgotten.

Kou pulled him back down on top of him, teeth teasing his nipples. Subaru stifled another embarrassingly loud moan, this shit had no right to feel that good. Nor had the sight of Kou’s messy haired head roaming his chest look so arousing, he felt like his control was slipping. It was terrifying and exciting at the same time. Everything the other vampire did incited him so bad, and now he couldn’t think of anything but getting more of his skin, his mouth, his voice. All of him, only for him. 

Kou’s hands were stroking the twitching muscles of Subaru’s back, savoring the perfection of his unmarred skin. He wanted to leave his mark there, an irreversible one. He dug his sharp nails into Subaru’s back, running them mercilessly down. His noble born vampire skin was too powerful to breach just so, but Subaru’s hips bucked against him as his breathing went erratic. That certainly hit the spot, he mused, raking his nails over again while grinding back into his body. Subaru was so hard, dick pressing into Kou’s belly, demanding, while his own thigh rubbed against Kou’s erection. Subaru was sliding lower, fangs again seeking purchase on his throat. And for a second Kou wanted, really wanted, to just let him drink from him, to know what kind of ecstasy giving himself to Subaru like that would feel like. Not yet, he steeled his resolve.

“Subaru” he whispered, sounding so much more out of breath than he intended, moaning as the other boy so deliciously caressed his skin.

Kou felt so good beneath him, Subaru couldn’t get enough of him. The reality of them being here in Kou’s room, alone, and for the rest of the night was finally dawning on him. No rushed, clumsy groping in the boys’ locker room or at the school roof where they might get caught any second. He pressed Kou back into his sheets, grabbing onto his hips to grind harder against him,

“Yeah, babe, I want you alright.” Kou panted into his ear, breath feeling just a tad hot against his skin. Subaru moaned out an affirmative against his temple despite trying to keep control. Kou was squeezing his ass, grinding into him with a rhythm that could only symbolize fucking. 

“Slow down lover boy, I want you to last.” there was a smirk mixed into the breathlessness of his voice, and Subaru went stiff in his four limb embrace letting out a sound of mortification.

There had been a time, worse even their first encounter of this sort, that was now replaying in Subaru’s head like some cursed recording he would be stuck with for the rest of his long days. Kou had been pestering him, like he had been doing from the first day he transferred, and he had snapped no longer able to contain all the messed up emotions he had been bottling up within him. Their brawl had turned into wrestling and suddenly Kou was kissing him and he was returning the kiss, their bodies tangling in every possible way with their clothes still in the way. It had been a heady, overwhelming sort of pleasure, completely unfamiliar for him. And… when Kou had been moaning out his name like a broken record himself, thigh rubbing against Subaru’s rock hard dick, pushed against the back wall of the school building. He had just unravelled there, spilling himself in his own fucking pants, before they had been able to go any further. Subaru felt his face grow hot as burning embers at the memory, trying to twist away from Kou, but utterly unable to.

“Don’t even dream of running away this time.” Kou drawled, so satisfied, so fucking smug. Subaru just felt like dying then and there.

“I mean I’m totally flattered and all–” Subaru slapped his palm on top of Kou’s mouth in the vain attempt of shutting him up. Kou just darted out his tongue to lick his fingers, and while Subaru was distracted he flipped them right over on the bed, ending up straddled on top of Subaru.

“Like I said.” Kou gave Subaru’s palm the softest of kisses, savoring those rosy cheeks and the expression of utter humiliation plastered all over his cute face “I intend to ride you all night long, so you better be a tenacious little pony.” 

His smile was utterly diabolikal, Subaru’s dick twitched with the words, a wave of titillation running through him blending with the mortification. Kou was a golden devil utterly devoid of shame, so incredibly beautiful there on top of him Subaru knew he wanted to give him everything. Kou still had his hand, then the other too, and keeping a hold of them he smoothed them down his chest, rolling his hips with another of his enticing, drawn out moans, all for show of course.

Meekly admitting defeat was not Subaru’s strong suite. Nor was he just a blushing little virgin for the rotten idol to toy with as he pleased. Kou might get under his skin easier than anyone he had ever met, but he was Sakamaki Subaru, and no one made fun of him and got away unscathed.

He rubbed his thumbs up on Kou’s chest, hands still trapped under Kou’s own palms, until he found Kou’s nipples. He pressed down hard and circled them with the pads of his thumbs until he felt them harden under the friction, and as if that didn’t make Kou writhe and moan loud enough he lifted his hips clean of the bed to grind into him.

“Yeah? You want a fucking pony ride?” he taunted, voice a low growl that was sure to send shivers running down the other’s back “I’ll fuck you so hard that pretty voice of yours goes hoarse screaming my name.“ Kou laughed at that, but it was not a ridiculing laugh, but one filled with delight, he pressed back down onto Subaru, eyes glistening impressed when he didn’t as much as flinch.

“Undress me.”

It was an order Subaru was happy to comply with. First went the flower garland, Subaru snapped it to pieces scattering the flowers all over Kou’s bed. Then the magenta shirt Kou was rarely seen without was thrown haphazardly to some corner. Next Subaru took fistfuls of Kou’s undershirts with the intention of just ripping them to shreds. He wanted to see Kou dishevelled so before him, but sensing his intention Kou stopped him, palms again on top of Subaru’s hands. So Subaru controlled his impulse, barely.

Now it was Subaru’s turn to marvel at Kou’s creamy pale skin, and how stark white his hands seemed in comparison as he slowly slid the shirts higher. Kou was moving to the nondescript music lifting his arms, and Subaru wanted to taste his skin here, lower. He returned the earlier favour by trapping Kou’s head within his shirt to lick his chest, pulling him down on top of him.

His fingers traced the scars on his back, no longer flinching when he encountered them, but it did jab at his chest. The knowledge that Kou had been so brutalized when he had been unable to fend for himself and how the human scars still remained on him, ate at his insides in a way he had not imagined himself to be able to feel. But they were a part of Kou as much as his annoying antics and cerulean blue eyes.

Kou finally managed to wiggle out of his shirt, hair gone even wilder than before, with a playful growl of his own he snatched Subaru’s lips, into another deep kiss. His naked chest felt nigh divine smoothing against Subaru’s. He groaned out his appreciation out into Kou’s escaping lips as the other vampire deemed it his right to try his fangs at Subaru’s neck. He wasn’t biting hard enough to breach his skin, but nonetheless the sharpness of Kou’s fangs, not to even mention his questing tongue, felt so atrociously good he couldn’t help but to bend his neck so Kou would have better access to his skin. Kou didn’t need more encouragement, he attacked Subaru’s throat with vigour while the boy being pinned slid his hands on Kou’s ass to pull him flush against him.  
After one last sharp nip Kou slid lower, escaping Subaru’s grasp, but it was bearable, there was still plenty of Kou left to fondle, and as that wicked mouth was put to good use on his chest Subaru didn’t mind one bit. Kou didn’t stop there, he kissed his way down to Subaru’s belly, and went on. His dick twitched in anticipation as Kou’s hands found the waist of his pants. He was now straddling Subaru’s thighs, a fine view Subaru would carve into his memory. Kou made short work of his belt, buttons and with one agile movement rolled off of him to pull his black jeans away.

As quickly Kou was crawling back, hands sliding on his thighs, which were shivering under that promise. He literally purred when his eyes feasted on Subaru’s hard length pushing against the silvery grey of his boxers, and the sound only grew louder as he affectionately ran his palm against it. Subaru’s hips rolled back into that touch, pleasure stole his wits and he was moaning again, too loud. He bit his lip hard to keep some shred of control. Without waiting for him to adjust to the situation Kou’s fingers had hooked at the waistband, pulling down.

“Ohhh, fuck Subaru!” Kou’s voice was quivering with glee. His breath hitched as Kou’s fingers wrapped around his girth for their first tentative strokes. Belatedly Subaru realised this was indeed the first time Kou would’ve had the opportunity to actually see all of him, the previous encounters had all been hasty, cramped and often rather quick. No time to appreciate the view. He felt a tiny smug smile tug at the corner of his lips, he had nothing to be ashamed of, now had he? He let his eyelids droop low and voice positively sultry he murmured:

“Fuck indeed, Kou, think you can take all that?”

Kou let out a gleeful giggle, “Ah you bet!” but continued before Subaru had time to feel bad about his light tone “I’m going to love every second of it.” 

He crawled over on top of Subaru, suddenly very hasty, to slip his hand beneath the pillow under Subaru’s head. While a bit confused at Kou’s actions, Subaru’s swift hands still found their way onto the waistline of Kou’s pants, sliding them down his hips. Kou’s underwear was another hot shade of pink, of course it was, but it still made Subaru smile, and they still very much needed to go. Finding what he had been looking for Kou nimbly rolled on his back on the bed losing the pants in one movement. Subaru didn’t have time to feel disappointed as Kou was almost as quickly back on top of him on all fours. He slapped a tube of lube into Subaru’s hand.

“You do it.” 

His smile was fiendish, and full of anticipation, the kind Subaru definitely wanted to overwhelm. Kou scooted closer, one hand gently stroking his skin and bent over to kiss him. It was like he was trying to give Subaru as many distractions as possible to make his task more difficult. Blinded, he uncorked the lube and squeezed it all over his left hand, some of it got to his stomach too, but in his haste it was of little consequence. The way Kou was kissing him told him how impatient the blonde was getting.

The position was awkward but Subaru still managed to maneuver his slick fingers over Kou’s ass to his entrance without making a total mess on them both. Kou pressed into his questing fingers, letting out a moan against Subaru’s face, breaking their kiss. Their eyes locked when Subaru’s gingerly pushed his forefinger into him. There was only the slightest hint of discomfort visible on Kou’s face as he pushed deeper, other hand sneaking up his thigh to ghost against his hardened member.

“Oh, Subaru.” Kou whispered, eyes drifting shut as Subaru’s emboldened fingers wrapped more firmly around him and while his fingers pushed deeper still into the tightness of Kou. After a few tentative strokes he pushed another digit in, knowing himself to be too hasty but unable to slow down. Kou didn’t as much as flinch, hips alternating between pressing into both of his hands in turn.

“Hehe, you like this?” Subaru drawled, catching Kou’s lower lip for a quick nip when the boy on top of him let out another sexy little moan. At his comment Kou lifted his eyebrows taunting;

“What’s there not to like?” Subaru pushed both his fingers as deep as they could go in this awkward position, Kou spread his knees more, opening to him.

“Ahhhn, I want you in me already!” He sounded genuinely irritated, Subaru scissored his fingers inside Kou hoping it didn’t hurt him too much. He heartfeltly shared Kou’s sentiment, eager cock oozing precome onto his belly.

“OK, that’s enough.” Kou’s hand was suddenly on his wrist pulling his hand away.

“Are you sure?” He grabbed onto the jutting bones of Kou’s slim hips as the other boy was scooting backwards on his knees. Kou’s face split into a hungry grin:  
“I can take it.”

The tube was back in Kou’s hands, and he squeezed a dollop of it onto his palm. Subaru was entirely unable to keep his hips in check as Kou grabbed his aching member. Nor his voice really, when Kou gave it a few quick strokes to spread the lube all over. Before Subaru had the time to recover he was already angling himself on top of Subaru, while Subaru felt a pang of worry for the boy. He didn’t want to hurt him, at least not like this.

Any form of coherent thought quickly vanished from his head, though, as the blinding tightness of Kou started to engulf him. It was slow going, and when Subaru finally got his eyesight back he saw Kou’s brow scrunched with pain and focus. 

He rubbed tender circles on Kou’s hips, then higher on his sides, wanting to tell him see, _I told you_.

“You fuckinghh – horsecock.” Kou politely praised him, though his tone could be interpreted as closer to an insult.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted a pony ride” He murmured, rolling his hips a fraction to remind Kou of just how big of a boy he was.

“Happy Birthday to Me.” Kou sighed, easing himself slowly lower while Subaru’s eyes rolled back in his head again, the silky tightness of Kou stealing the last shreds of his wits going lower and lower, slowly but soon enough he was buried to the hilt inside Kou. They were both panting, trying to keep control and for a moment they were both still.

“Oh fuck Kou, you feel so–”

“That good, huh?” Kou interrupted him and bent down for a quick kiss. “Keep it together for me.”

Subaru hissed in a breath as Kou’s tightness moved around him, sparks of pleasure behind his eyes threatening to tumble him over all too soon. His cheeks felt hot, he didn’t want to disappoint his new lover, and it made him anxious.

“Well, we’ve got all night and most of the day. too.” Kou tittered, lifting his hips slowly, tentatively, to bring them back down. And then it was his time to suck in a ragged breath.

“Ahh, fuck, yeah, pretty good” Kou continued, raising himself back to a full sitting position on top of him for another languid thrust.

The slowness didn’t last for long, as soon as Subaru was even half sure Kou was’t going to tear himself up on top of him, his hips were bounding up form the bed to sink himself as deep into Kou as he could, and Kou was riding him with nigh perfect rhythm. Subaru’s hands were holding onto Kou’s hips with bruising strength, a vice completely out of his control. Kou’s moans were loud and dappled with expletives, it was the headiest praise he had ever been given. Kou leant forwards to catch his lips in a messy kiss, and Subaru finally understood to caress the rest of his beautiful lover, too. His back was slick with sweat and his rock hard cock was dribbling. Kou bit his tongue wailing out his appreciation when Subaru’s still slick hand wrapped around his neglected dick.  
Subaru was so close, way too close, to coming himself, but he had sworn to himself that he’d make Kou orgasm before him. He’d drive the other absolutely wild before he allowed himself release. But it was hard, Kou was relentless, his smell, his moans, his tightness were making him unravel. Hastily he pushed Kou higher, angling his hips with each trust to search for his prostate, while he still kept stroking Kou’s dick.  
“AHHN! That’s IT!”Kou howled out finally, leaning back onto Subaru as his balance was stolen from him. He felt a smug grin spread onto his lips as a prideful warmth spread within him, with a bit more grace he managed to angle his hips right again. And again.  
“That– good… huh?” he managed, between hasty drags for air, “Come for me Kou, I want to see you.”

His free hand roamed Kou’s chest, revering every inch he could reach as their movements got more and more erratic. Kou was seemingly beyond coherent words, spilling into an orgasm only moments later. Moaning loud the poor boy fell against him, hands only barely able to keep him up, dick twitching in his hands, spitting out ribbons of whiteness onto Subaru’s chest. Never had he seen anything so erotic, not heard his name spill so deliciously from anyone’s lips. It was all too much for him, too, and his eyes rolling back in his head he fell over the edge, lifting Kou almost off the bed with the strength of his last few desperate thrusts.

Kou sagged on top of him, spent, and for a long while they laid there in silence, catching their wits and their breaths. A peace spread inside Subaru holding onto Kou that felt new and familiar at the same time, a place from where he never wanted to leave. Silence reigned between them as Subaru lazily stroked Kou’s back.

After a bit he found an even better place of calm satisfaction when Kou lifted his head to give him a long, soft kiss. His eyes looked so peaceful it was startling. Even scarier was the affection, that to Subaru looked entirely genuine in those eyes, and an echoing feeling that was swelling within him. It was spilling out of him, and he felt his red gaze had gone as soft, especially when Kou smiled at him somehow managing to be devilish and coy on one go.

“Next, we’ll take our time, right?”

He felt his cheeks redden and hastily he scoffed; “You were the one in a hurry!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end x3 I hope you liked it, and as always I am eternally grateful for all the kudos & comments I get, Thank You!
> 
> AND GUESS WHAT! I’ve got a continuation fic for the here pwp almost done already xD I hope I will get it posted sometime this year (´∀｀）


End file.
